Encuentros inesperados
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Cuando Jeremy le habló de una cita doble nunca creyó los problemas que eso llevaría… JeremyxMordecai MusculosoxStarla. Spoilers del capítulo "Mujer musculosa". Insinuaciones ligeras ChadxRigby.


Disclaimer: Regular show es propiedad de J. G. Quintel.

Summary: Cuando Jeremy le habló de una cita doble nunca creyó los problemas que eso llevaría… JeremyxMordecai MusculosoxStarla. Spoilers del capítulo "Mujer musculosa". Insinuaciones ligeras ChadxRigby.

Personajes: Mordecai (Arrendajo azul), Jeremy (Avestruz), Musculoso, Starla.

**Encuentros inesperados.**

**Prólogo: "No me pondré un vestido"**

— ¿Cita doble? —Mordecai miró a Jeremy arqueando la ceja, conocedor de que su novio no tendía a hacer ese tipo de propuestas, haciéndole sospechar—. No vas a romper conmigo ¿cierto?

—Claro que no ¿por qué lo haría? —El avestruz lo miró, quitando por unos segundos los ojos de su teléfono— ¿algo que confesar? —inquirió con algo de curiosidad. El arrendajo negó con la cabeza—entonces no hay argumentos para abandonarte... —puntualizó dando un beso en el pico contrario para luego volver al aparato.

—... —el de plumas azules suspiró—está bien... —se sentó a su lado en el sillón, estaban en casa de Chad y Jeremy—entonces... ¿Con quién es la cita? ¿Chad y Rigby? —el de anteojos solo negó con un gesto— ¿entonces? 

—Es un amigo de mis clases de física y su novia... Me lo encontré el otro día en el parque cuando iba a visitarte, hace mucho que no lo veía—explicó con su voz tranquila usual. 

— ¿Tengo que aprender física? —hizo una mueca asqueada, no le gustaba nada que implicara trabajo. 

—No creo que hablemos de ello... Que yo sepa su novia tampoco domina el tema—fue entonces que a Mordecai le asaltó otra duda. 

—Si saben que tú no tienes precisamente novia... ¿Cierto? no me disfrazaré de chica—advirtió mirándolo de forma que parecía inconvencible.

—Podrías usar pantalón, no tienes las piernas para un vestido... —sintió un golpe en el hombro y su novio hizo un gesto ofendido—solo bromeaba—aclaró, su tono de voz no permitía diferenciar entre una broma o algo serio. 

—Nada de atuendos de chica—repitió el arrendajo por si quedaba alguna duda.

—Sí, él sabe que salgo con un chico... Supongo que le dirá a su pareja—entrelazó las plumas de sus alas en una combinación de blanco y azul bastante hermosa—no tengo intenciones de ocultarte... —Mordecai sonrió y se acercó para besar con pasión a Jeremy, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y que el avestruz quitase la atención de la pantalla un momento. Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva salía de sus picos, Jeremy volvió sus ojos rojizos **(*)** a su teléfono con una coronta de manzana como logo, volviendo a hablar del tema—será en un restaurante elegante a petición mía y pesar suyo, así que necesitas un traje—la sonrisa del arrendajo mutó en una mueca de desagrado.

—También pesar mío… ¿No podíamos solo comer un sándwich en Cheezers o algo así? —Miró al techo sintiendo escalofríos de pensar en que tenía que vestirse y, peor aún, de manera elegante…

—Cheezers no es un lugar apropiado para un reencuentro de años—frunció el ceño del avestruz, Mordecai rodó los ojos y se levantó del sofá caminando al refrigerador para sacar una soda.

—Sí claro… Tú lo que quieres es tomarle fotos al plato—masculló entre dientes, burlándose en voz baja del estilo Hipster que se adecuaba tan bien a la forma de ser de Jeremy.

—Iremos a ese restaurante y se acabó—espetó de forma firme haciendo que el otro chico bufara en voz baja, ahora… ¿De dónde sacaría un traje?

—Y por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo? —Preguntó resignado por su situación, abriendo la lata de soda y llevándosela al pico. El avestruz respondió nuevamente sin verlo.

—Creo que su nombre era… Mitch.

**-Fin del prólogo-**

**(*) El color de los ojos es en relación a las versiones humanizadas que he visto, donde Jeremy es albino. En cuanto a Mordecai, tiendo a ponerle los ojos azul oscuro.**

Explico un par de cosas, este fanfic sería después de Mujer musculosa, pero supuestamente Mordecai y Starla no se han visto más. Otro tema, Jeremy dijo el nombre de Musculoso, pero eso no significa que Mordecai lo reconozca ¿cuántas personas pueden llamarse Mitch en el mundo? Tercero y último, lo de las clases de física me basé en Salida 9B, donde su nueva vida era siendo profe de física. Y… Eso C= TheFannishaUsui vuelve a las andadas (Esperemos que esta vez en serio Uu) estoy de vacaciones, ya me gradué, ya salí de la escuela y ya di la prueba, desde el 28 ya me tengo que matricular, pero mientras tanto tengo mucho tiempo, es genial n.n y ayer estuve viendo los caps. De Un show más en los que me atrasé así que continuaré las historias que tengo, también avancé un poco el cap. De Descubrimientos (Phineas y Ferb) y… Creo que eso por ahora C= en estos días también terminaré "Un cuento más".

AVISO: Voy a borrar "Sugar" (De todos modos lo tengo guardado por si resucita algún día), porque sinceramente ya olvidé dónde se dirigía…

Eso ;) Bye bye~

PD: Lo sé, a muchos los tengo chatos con mis tiempos de actualización poco menos de "1 cada 6 meses" pero realmente hago lo mejor que puedo u.u recuerden que no es obligación escribir un fic tampoco…


End file.
